Freddy vs Carnage
Pre-Analysis Max: dressed up as Jaune Arc Okay so we just have to do this on our own for this one Axel: dressed up as trunks Okay why Max: He went trick or treating Axel: And now Let’s start are we doing Max: Freddy vs Carnage a Halloween episode Axel: Okay serial killers Max: Insane but when a supernatural thing happened to them they go hellbent Axel: Like Freddy, spring wood slasher Max: And Carnage Axel: He Max And Axel And we going research these two to figure out who would win in a battlerealm Freddy Krueger Max: Okay Freddy He was a serial killer who was killed by the parents and when he went to hell three souls offer him to be a dream demon Yeah it get weird Axel: But after that he becomes the thing that fear and we all know freddy Max: Okay when in dreamworld he can get every single power he wants Axel: Yeah those finger blades are useful for cutting people up and his main attack outside of dreamworld Max: Okay he able to use people fears against them and comes with plans to be known Axel: Yeah he can be faster than a speeding bullet and stronger than Superman Max: And Let’s Be honesty he basically immortal so many times he was “killed” but he can not really die Axel: But in real life he basically on average with a human Max: But he did able to take on Jason voorhees Axel: But still as said before even though he can’t die he can still be gone after a bit Max: And if a person does not know you then said person would be safe Axel: And he usually plays around with his opponents so he won’t kill his opponent on first sight Max: But still he can kill for thrill cause he still our Freddy Carnage Axel: Okay Cletus he was not normal in fact he was insane Max: Yeah after a bit he was arrested and put in the same cell with Venom or Eddie Axel: When he got a little remain like a sperm lands on a cut on Cletus and though his blood stream he bonded Max: Okay taken on Spider man and Venom multiple times Axel: He was required multiple hero’s to stop him Max: He can regenerate from almost nothing and can call on abilities from previous hosts Axel: Yeah But without the suit he is just a normal man Max: But that unlikely since he fought against Sentry basically Marvel's Superman Axel: But he does have weaknesses like heat Max: The symbiote can leave if frightened enough Axel: His own insanity can get the best of him Max: But still Cletus is a mass murder that won’t stop any time soon = Axel: Okay now if you excuse us we will go and get the kid Max: Yep he oh Battle Me: *dressed up as Luke skywalker* Ugg stupid storm Axel: *still dressed up as Trunks* But hey we have a Halloween fight Max: *still dressed up as Jaune Arc* Yep so want to bet Me: No I got the results dummies so no Axel: Fine Okay the killers are on their killing spree and innocents are getting killed All: Okay time to enter the world of blood,gore,and much more time we enter in the battlerealm Springwood 12:26 AM Cletus is in a police van Police officer: How bad am I at this with a murder calm down but where are we Wait someone is in the road He tries to dodge the person but failed and hit a tree Police officer: And we are elm *looks behind* not to mention Cletus is asleep but he should be safe from him = ???? ??:?? ?? Cletus: What is this *transformed into Carnage* Carnage: Strange bloody place ?????: Cause I have my chance of getting through a adult Carnage: Who is my next victim A figure with a burned face of scars and have claws on his glove reveals himself Freddy: Nah Freddy going ask you do you think you will even have a chance *FIGHT* Carnage slash at Freddy who retaliated by slashing at him and Carnage broke through the blades and slash at Freddy Carnage: Haha your butter knives are destroyed Freddy regains his glove knives Freddy: For the fucking last time the It not butter knives! Freddy throws Carnage to Multiple walls and broke through making a ding dong noise each time Freddy: Lets see if I can beat my high score Throws Carnage on his claws Freddy: And time to go Freddy launch Carnage off his claws down to a abyss Freddy: Aw man I didn’t beat my high score Carnage lands onto a building to see Cletus past Carnage: Okay if you think this will get me afraid then you're wrong Carnage just broke through the illusion Freddy: Well this unusual And Freddy just randomly shock Carnage knocking him back Freddy: And a shocker Carnage: So you will have try harder Freddy And Carnage Slash at the other but Freddy got the jump on him and slash at him and blast ginormous sounds at Carnage But it was ineffective Freddy: What why didn’t that work Carnage: Cause you failed Freddy: Well how about this Abbacadabra! Freddy shoots out a magic beam at Carnage damaging him Freddy: Haha Abbacadabra Freddy shoots another beam at Carnage even more damaging him Freddy: Abbacadabra Another beam hits Carnage damaging him even more Carnage: This is not the end Carnage dodge another magic attack and slash multiple attacks at Freddy surprising him Freddy: Alright this is fucking it bitch Freddy uppercut Carnage And grabbed Cletus and destroyed the suit without a mailocube left Freddy throws Cletus Freddy: Okay bitch this is the end Freddy slash at Cletus and blast fire at him and slash at him and uppercut him Freddy: Are you afraid Cletus: No this is fun Freddy: Aw you gotta be fucking Kidding! Freddy dash at Cletus and impale him but Cletus grab him and…. Freddy: What is happening Springwood Elm street 1:49 AM Freddy was brought back in to the real world by Cletus Freddy: Well even without my dreamworld powers I can still kill you Cletus: Your words must’ve been reversed cause I will kill you Freddy notices that Cletus does not have any injuries from the dreamworld Freddy: *studders* How did you not have any injuries from the dreamworld Cletus slowly have suit on him and talks Cletus: Cause I’m unkillable even with your attacks of bloody kills no matter you do I am the definition of... The symbiote suit completely covers Cletus Carnage: CARNAGE! Carnage punch Freddy through the police van Freddy: Fuck Carnage attacks at Freddy who barely dodge and slash at carnage who just regenerated from it and Carnage uppercuts Freddy to a house A book falls on Freddy Freddy: Look a necronomicon weird I found this but hey at Dyer times irony is at it best Freddy throws Carnage to the bottom of the street then to a house destroying it Freddy: Sorry That I’m CRASHing your fun Next Freddy burns Carnage Carnage: Time to end it Carnage runs at Freddy who was laughing and shooting lightning at Carnage and he is dodging the attacks Freddy: Well Haha Freddy stopping Carnage and throw him to multiple houses Freddy starts to shoot blades at Carnage however it was ineffective Freddy: I’m am not letting you win! Freddy make a out of nowhere multiple explosions on Carnage destroying multiple buildings from hospital to stores and Houses to restaurants were destroyed Carnage was ripped and spread apart apparently Freddy: Phew He Dead And I thought I was hard to to killed Freddy hand the one holding the necronomicon was cut off by a sharp knife made from blood Carnage: Time up Freddie Freddy: *shocked* What the hell Freddy looks to Carnage Who regains the sharp knife he made and he jumps to Freddy who tries to use the last finger glove to attack him but Carnage break through without a sign of effort and Carnage Punch Freddy through the house bringing the home down Freddy got out of the rumble extremely damaged and tries to crawl away Carnage: Okay time to finish you Carnage transform his hand into a axe Freddy at that moment felt something he enforce and been a long time since the last time he felt it FEAR. Carnage launch the axe arm throward on Freddy cutting him in half and did this multiple time and the final thing left of Freddy beside his blood and bones was half of his head with his eyes and Carnage stomps on it just making it a bloody mush like a elevator full of decaying friends and families from you and with the slasher done for now Carnage yells into the air Police officer: Stop Carnage: Look new blood K.O.! Post–Analysis Winner screen: Carnage is see killing the cops and cause a explosion Loser screen: Freddy body of mush is no more from a explosion Max: Wow that battle was bloody good and surprisingly you two didn’t throw up Axel: For me I fought against army’s with a anger induced James so I have learn to keep down my vomit Max: For you Me: I saw that also the lights are flickering* Max: Fair enough and I having a feeling we will attack Axel: Also it wasn’t even that scary but shouldn’t we talk about why Carnage wins Max: Okay to the point without Dreamworld Freddy couldn’t even compared to Carnage Me: Sure he could compare to Jason but that wouldn’t compare to the time when Carnage fought against the equivalent to Superman Axel: Sure he was defeated but still that doesn’t disprove that Carnage couldn’t just squash Freddy Max: But in contrast Dreamworld Freddy can stomp Carnage since Freddy can be have every single super power and etc Me: And not to mention both are hard to kill So with all of that it was split but was take a look at the whole picture of Freddy and to dig in for the second point Axel: Freddy likes to play with his opponents delaying it causing his foes to take control and or leave the dream with it so Freddy wouldn’t go full force allowing Carnage to drag him out Sure Carnage May not know and both are insane but still Max: And shown throughout the elm street series Freddy can make damage on people that will be equivalent to real life that makes us to think could Cletus die from that or will his regeneration save him so we had to guess Me: But considering that most likely Carnage should Survived since unless every single piece of of him is gone so unless Freddy annihilated him which he won’t due to his tendency to play with his opponents and by the point he gonna blow him to oblivion Carnage probably will bring Freddy Axel: So even though Freddy is unkillable But in Multiple times when he got killed it take him for a long time so we can by default give the win to Carnage and with has more useful healing powers and so to restate what we had said Max: Both stomp the other one in each circumstance Axel: Freddy will play around with his opponent not do the finishing blow Me: And Carnage will Survived every Freddy could throw at him Max: In the end 1 2 Carnage is coming for Freddy and Freddy was faced with a Kruger fate then death Me: And the winner is.. *the lights go out* Me: Is Carnage *footsteps coming in their direction* Axel: Mommy Max: Shit *gunshot* Winner: Carnage +++In the real world stomps Freddy +Carnage would go in for the finishing blow first +Would Survived all of Freddy’s attack’s =Both can stomp the other =Both are insane =/+Both can’t really kill the other but he can defeat Freddy Loser: Freddy +++In dreamworld stomps Carnage =Both can stomp the other =Both are insane =/–Both can’t really kill the other but he can be defeated –His tendency to play around with his opponents cause his downfall Trivia * This is my first Halloween battle * Category:Year 1 Battles Category:Patrick Gowen Category:Halloween Battles Category:Marvel Combatants Category:Slasher Combatants